Love, Reason For Living and Being So Strong
by catiff
Summary: Naruto is gone for a month causing Sasuke to worry. When Naruto returns home both Sasuke's and his life changes. [SasNaru] I don't own Naruto! Chp. 3 OUT NOW! FINALLY! Warning: Lot of cusing!
1. The haunting memory and relief

Sorry I have bad spelling problems so please ignore any errors...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1 – The haunting Memory and the Relief That Followed_ **

It was midnight and Sasuke was lying in bed looking at his bedroom ceiling. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about Naruto and what could have possibly could have happened to him. As the images of Naruto dead flashed in his mind he started to grow sick to his stomach. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and possibly his only friend. The rest where just people to talk to. Also Naruto had taken a 1-month mission which caused Sasuke his worry episodes.

Every night Sasuke lay in bed thinking about if Naruto was ok. But tonight was different because he had heard people talking about how some bodies of unidentified ninja's where found in the woods and they think they where from this village. That had caused Sasuke to panic. He secretly promised himself that Naruto was fine. Besides there was only 1 day left until Naruto came home. But that night Sasuke had an odd feeling about Naruto. The rest of the night Sasuke just lay in bed watching the ceiling.

The next morning there was knock on the door. Sasuke moaned one because he didn't get no sleep and two because he had to get up. He walked to the door only wearing his boxer he really didn't care if anyone saw unless it was one of his fan girls.

"Who is it…"

"Sasuke it's me!"

Sasuke recognized the voice and groaned when the thought of Sakura played in his mind.

"What do you want?"

"You where requested to help aid the arriving ninjas."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can talk into helping us aid them. No one else would other than the nurses and the nurses may be strong but there are some men the nurses have a lot of trouble lifting and that's why we need your help."

"Fine whatever hold on."

Sasuke went back up to his room to put on his clothes. He then walked out turning off lights. Sakura waited 10 more minutes until Sasuke came to the door. Steeping outside Sasuke closed the door to the Uchiha Mansion behind him. Sasuke never liked living there the house was always dark and quiet. He never really understood why he still lived there. But he remembered his parents left the place to Itachi and ordered Sasuke to live there so he just gave up and stayed. He was sort of glad he lived there because he didn't have to worry about being around people and Itachi never even came to the house so Sasuke didn't care much really.

The two walked silently to the hospital. When they arrived there where ninja's laying and siting everywhere some still bleeding and some already tended to. Luckily none had died. Sasuke didn't know what happen to the ninja's but he had a feeling the Sound Village was involved somehow. Suddenly it hit him. Today was the day everyone arrived from the mission and he hadn't heard from Naruto yet. Panic started to rise inside of Sasuke.

"Sakura where is Naruto?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

Sakura could tell there was anger in Sasuke's voice even though his face was still the normal I don't care about anything look.

"H…. he… he hasn't returned yet."

Sasuke felt a sharp pain go threw his stomach at that moment. With out even knowing what he was doing he took off running towards Kakashi's house. Naruto hated the hospital you couldn't get him in one even if he was dying. He usually went to someone who was close to him. Since almost everyone with the most power went on the mission there where very few people who where left that Naruto could go to mostly because they didn't want to go even though they where qualified. A few minutes later Sasuke found himself beating on Kakashi's door. Kakashi opened the door already knowing who it was.

"Yes, Naruto is here."

Sasuke rushed into the house to find Naruto siting on the couch cleaning a wound on his arm. It had already started to heal.

"Oh hi Sas…"

Sasuke broke Naruto off by embracing him tightly. Naruto hugged Sasuke back with as much force as Sasuke. Kakashi grinned to himself and stepped outside closing the door behind him. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"I thought something had happened to you…"

Naruto saw the worry in Sasuke's eyes even though his face didn't sow any sign of emotion.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard people talking about some ninjas dead and they belonged to the village."

"But that's impossible no one died. I believe it's when those bandits caught themselves on fire that where close to the village in the woods."

"How did…"

"I'm not sure how they did it either."

"…"

"Anyway I'm still here."

Sasuke hugged Naruto again this time softer, pulling Naruto closer to him, and held him against his chest.

"I'm just glad that you're alive. I wouldn't know what to do if you died on me."

Naruto was somewhat shocked at Sasuke actions. But soon hugged him back. Sasuke let go of Naruto not really wanting to. Naruto looked up at Sasuke into his dark but welcoming eyes. Then it happened. Sasuke softly kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto didn't know what to do he was in shock. Sasuke's face turned bright red and he stood up to walk away. Before he could get very far Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Wha…."

Naruto broke Sasuke off by placing his tan finger on Sasuke's lips. Naruto removed his finger and passionately kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto responded by opening his mouth and allowing Sasuke entrance. The kiss grew deeper and Sasuke's tongue searched every inch of Naruto's mouth. The taste was intoxicating. They wanted more of each other. During there activity Kakashi had walked back inside.

"Umhummm"

Both boys froze. They had forgotten they where in Kakashi's house. Kakashi walked over to them and they separated even though they didn't want to.

"If your gonna do that do it at your house."

Naruto's eye twitched and he had the most disturbed look on his face. Sasuke death glared at Kakashi knowing what he was hinting towards.

"You basterd! Lets go Naruto!"

Sasuke stood up, grabbed Naruto by the arm, and dragged him out the house.

"Uh..

"Bye Kakashi!"

Kakashi waved as the two boys left and turned a corner.


	2. Time For You

Ok I'm really sorry. This chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I was trying to get the next chapter out because I'm sort of behind my schedule on writing the story but I've been lazy the past few days. I thought this chapter was going to be totally different but it came out to be this way. The first one draft I did of it was better but when I was typing it my computer went all weird and froze up on just the document so I couldn't type anymore and I had to exit out and I couldn't save. I type everything on the spot so I had no back up. Also I wanted this chapter to be cliffhanger for some odd reason. Even though it is a short chapter I hope you like it so far and I'm really sorry for it being so short I really didn't mean to make it so short. I hope you forgive me I'm working on chapter 3 now so hopefully it will be out sooner than this one and much longer.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Time For You

The boys had reached Sasuke's house in about two hours. Naruto had gotten hungry and he begged Sasuke to take him for ramen since he had no money on him. Besides Sasuke couldn't say no because he wasn't doing anything now but thinking about what happened at Kakashi's house. He didn't want Naruto to be creeped out because of him or anything so he would do anything to make Naruto think he wasn't a bad person. Sasuke unlocked the door to his house and let Naruto go in first and he followed behind him. They stood in front of the doorway for quite some time in silence.

"You know Sasuke…. At Kakashi's house I think…."

"Oh no please don't hate me Naruto."

"I think I realized that I…"

Naruto was cut of when there was a loud knock on the door causing both boys to jump. Sasuke cursed who ever it was in his mind.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke it's me!"

"Not again damn doesn't she now how to leave me alone."

"What do you want?"

"Well you never showed up after you left to find Naruto and I was worried."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm fine so can you leave please I'm somewhat busy."

"But …but… I haven't seen Naruto and as hard as it is for me to say this I'm actually worried about him."

"Well he's fine to so don't worry now please go."

"But Sasuke…"

"Go now!"

Sasuke was starting to get angry because Sakura wouldn't leave. Naruto walked off to the living room, and he sat down on the couch. He realized how soft and fluffy it was, unlike Kakashi's, and he had a sudden urge to jump on it. First he sort of bounced up and down. Then he completely started jumping on it. Sasuke had finally talked to Sakura into leaving and noticed laughing coming from the living room. He saw Naruto jumping and had an idea pop up but he pushed it back down.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't jump with your shoes on. You where sapposed to take em off at the door. Now I got to get the couch cleaned and everything. Get off and don't jump on the furniture you could hurt yourself."

"Piff Mr. Bossy are we and as if I would get hurt."

Naruto noticed how serious Sasuke looked. He stopped jumping, sat down, and started to pout. Sasuke grinned to himself and walked to the kitchen. Out of curiosity Naruto followed.

"You know you don't have to follow me dobe… even though it would be kind of kinky to have sex on the counter…"

Sasuke said the last part as low as he could thinking Naruto couldn't hear it. Lucky he didn't.

"I know I don't have to follow you! Do you think I'm stupid… don't answer that!"

"Whatever. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No you ruined my appetite!"

"Uh huh and how did I do that?"

"You … YOU… just leave me alone!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Naruto started to walk off but before he could get very far Sasuke grabbed his arm.

* * *

Ok again I'm really sorry. 


	3. The begging and no turning back

Important: Ok I really didn't like parts of the story but I'm too lazy to go back and change it so sorry if you don't like this chapter. I'm really realy sorry maybe next chapter will be better if you know what I mean. I don't like this chapter because the way I made Sasuke I just didn't really like it to much… sorry it's not long enough.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – The begging and no turning back**_

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and gave him a big bear hug. Naruto groaned in pain from all his bones being broken at once from the hug. Sasuke chuckled and released Naruto from the death grip he just had on him.

"What the HELL is your problem!"

"What do you think is my problem?"

"Sasuke you make me sick!"

Sasuke once again pulled Naruto to him but this time not to hug him but to whisper something in his ear.

"Naruto you make me horny…"

Sasuke smirked to himself and let go off Naruto, leaving Naruto to fall over his mind while he went back on his hunt to find something to drink. Naruto stood there dumb founded like a deer caught in the headlights. Did Sasuke really just say what he thinks he just said? Was Naruto needing to get his hearing checked again…? Maybe Naruto was on crack and never knew it… wait that didn't make since how would you not know you was on crack? WTF!?! Naruto was just confusing himself more and more by the second and it seemed like he was rambling to himself over what just happened. Maybe he was going crazy, loopy, heck INSANE!!! Sasuke couldn't have said that could he, it wasn't possible… besides there was absolutely no WAY his friend was gay!?! Was there … you see Naruto wasn't the best person to remember ANYTHING so obviously he had forgotten all about the incident in Kakashi's house like it never even happen. Sometimes people wondered how Naruto even remembered how to breathe.

"_Did Sasuke really just say that or… what the fuck!"_

Naruto was becoming paranoid now. There were no signs at all of Sasuke being gay. Hell Sasuke was the least gayest person he knew… he thought anyway. Maybe that explained why Sasuke never bothered to have a girlfriend... maybe he was gay. Naruto was scared now… he didn't know if she should run away screaming bloody murder or just cry. Sasuke would never do anything like that to Naruto. Naruto bit his lip unconsciously and it hit him like a semi truck head on. He remembered Kakashi's house perfectly every detail gracefully placed like it was meant to be in some fairytale.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOODNESS!!! SASUKE'S GAY!!!"

Naruto didn't realize he yelled this at the top of his lung's with Sasuke only a few feet away from. Sasuke grimaced at the word gay. Sasuke didn't actually like the idea of him being gay… many nights he would lie in bed at night thinking about his 'true' self. He denighed he was gay because he didn't want any type of friend ship he had with Naruto to be ruined so he just push the thought aside a told himself he liked chicks. To hell he liked chicks. He was always staring at Naruto tight little ass. He wanted to just rape Naruto at times when Naruto was out playing in a lake somewhere with only his boxers on and he was always watching Naruto all the time from a distance protecting him from anything, he didn't care what. Sasuke didn't really feel uncomfortable telling Naruto, now, that he had feelings for him.

Naruto actually wanted and went along with the kiss. Sasuke believed Naruto actually might have liked him, so Sasuke felt comfortable with telling him… I guess he was wrong about the whole, Naruto not caring that he was gay and was in love with Naruto, and Naruto would be his and only his sexy little gay bitch who Sasuke could only touch… but he guessed he was wrong WAY wrong. Because Naruto looked like he was about to die when he figured out Sasuke was actually… gay… Naruto stood there frozen like a giant ice statue on display or something. Sasuke sighed to himself and thought it was all over now. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be to mad at him.

Sasuke feared that Naruto would hate him and if he did Sasuke probably would kill him-self because Naruto was the only thing he cared about in his shity life. Heck his brother hates him, his parents don't want him, and he really doesn't have anyone to go to other than Naruto and Kakashi and Kakashi was a sick perverted Homo. Yeah Sasuke saw those nasty porn books Kakashi always read no matter where he went. It was just nasty and over all sick!!! Sasuke gave up and pushed pass Naruto and left the kitchen to head up to his room like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sasuke slammed the door closed and fell face first onto his bed. Sasuke just lay there thinking to himself how much Naruto probably hated his guts right about now.

Naruto after a good 30 minutes of staring off into space finally came too. Maybe he did sort of think Sasuke was cute, strong, and athletic… all right all right going a little far. Naruto was starting to sound like Sakura or something. That stupid bitch always fawning over Sasuke couldn't she get a hint that Sasuke hated her ugly ass… yes ugly… Naruto did have to admit she was pretty annoying now that they had gotten a little maturer at least Sasuke and Sakura did anyway. But hay Naruto loved being the way he is now. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke actually liked him though… it was kind of strange. Naruto felt so nervous like he was about to die.

"_Maybe I do like Sasuke… wait what am I saying I'm not gay… but I did kiss him and I kind of REALLY REALY enjoyed it. Until KAKASHI ruined it ALL! UGH but I'm NOT GAY!!! What am I going to do? Sasuke probably hates me for acting the way I did. It's just I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. Now what… wait where did Sasuke go!" _

Naruto scanned the kitchen but Sasuke was no where to be found. Naruto searched the whole bottom half of Sasuke's house and started to panic more each second he got lost and couldn't find Sasuke.

"What the hell, who needs a big ass house when there's only two people living in it."

* * *

_**Sasuke and the maid who is never seen. Maybe she's nocturnal!**_

* * *

****

Finally Naruto found some stairs and headed up to upper half to search for Sasuke. All the doors where the same and there was like 50 million of them. Naruto's head started to hurt. Naruto was tired of looking around so he started to call Sasuke's name … very loudly. Sasuke heard his name being called but only laid there as he silently started to get teary. Sasuke never cried so he had to keep himself doing such. Naruto decided to open a random door and guess what was behind door number one. DING wrong it was a bathroom. Naruto slammed the door frustrated now and opened another one beside it and inside he saw what looked to be a pool of Sasuke spread out on a bed.

"Sasuke… I…"

"…."

"Look I… just… wanted to say…."

"…."

"LOOK AT ME!"

"…."

"UGH! WILL YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME!!!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Naruto looking like a crack addict who couldn't get any. You know that dark evil stare that will make you crawl out your skin…

"I just wanted to say…"

"I love you…"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"

"…."

"Like I said… wait… what did you just say…"

"…"

Panic started to rise in Naruto. Did Sasuke just tell him he loves him…? Why was it just one shocking thing after another!

"I uh… um… well… uh… Sasuke… I…"

Sasuke got up off the bed, slithered over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waste and pulled him into a soft kiss.


	4. Info of new chapter

**

* * *

**

**_Blah I'm really sorry I'm a slacky on writing my story. I'm really really sorry so I decieded to write after I got another add to favorite story. So thanks to that person it gave me insperation. Sorry if I don't make this chapter as good. My minds becomes a little more warped so I'll be afraid to add something's to the story because it may be to graphic… but I'm working on it right now and hopefully I'll get a lot written with a lot of details. . - Mwahhh!_**

* * *

Ifi it's possible I need someone to help me with editing my chapters... witch means who ever does that gets to read them first! If not it's fine. 


End file.
